Un deseo Evitado
by Alexia3262
Summary: Kiku esta cansado de tener que ver su pais en guerra, creia que los ingleses eran todos violentos pero todo cambia cuando conoce a uno que tiene pensamientos similares a lo suyos AU, OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aqui nuevamente (? Esta vez traigo otro asakiku (amo esa pareja) creo, solo creo haber mejorado con la ortografia (tengo malas notas en ese tipo de pruebas).** **Es una historia que creo que consta de 3 capitulos, ya que no me decido... soy indecisa con esta cosa de escribir historias...**

**Advertencias: Mundo paralelo, Yaoi y Muerte de un personaje (Algun dia escribire algo alegre lo prometo!)**

**Notas: Hetalia no es mio es del gran Hidekaz-sama!**

* * *

'Un bombardeo mas...' susurro Kiku para si mientras veia el edificio en llamas, en aquellos momento aquel ataque habia sido proviniente de Gran Bretaña, aquella guerra -segun el- era ironica, los dos paises que se encontraban peliando hace unos 3 años antiguamente eran aliados pero en tiempos de guerra ambos escogieron bandos diferentes, aquello provoco un problema que fue creciendo hasta estallar en guerra.

El japones despues de pensarlo un rato abrio silenciosamente para despues saltar hacia fuera, queria ayudar a los afectados no pensaba quedarse con los brasos crusados y ver como su gente sufria, no iba a quedarse viendo como si fuera ajeno a aquella realidad que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Al haber llegado donde habia ocurrido el acastastrofe se dedico enseguida a atender a los sobrevivientes, habia estado anteriormente ayudando en un hospital antes de que la guerra comensara, habian personas que salian del edificio con las ropas quemadas aunque eso era lo mejor que les podia pasar pues habian personas que habian sufrido graves quemaduras en la cara o peor haber perdido alguna extremidad.

Despues de haber ayudado se dirijio a un parque alejado de aquel sufrimiento, se sento con la espalda apoyada en un tronco de un arbol, habian pasado 5 horas del momento en que fue al edificio, estaba agotado... 'Como desearia que no hubiera guerra...'

Se percato que su voz habia mencionado la oracion junto con otra. Se dio la vuelta para ver quien le acompañaba, se sobresalto al ver que era un ingles, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas y su cabellos un rubio oro (hay tan poetica yo xd), se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, posiblemente el intruso tendria un arma 'Tranquilo no tengo nada ofensivo' dijo nervioso este mientras demostraba no tener nada en las manos, Kiku desconfidamente bajo la guarda mientras lo veia con reojo, parecia inofensivo.  
'Veo que eres de aqui' dijo el britanico mientras señalaba el uniforme que el japones llevaba.  
'Y yo veo que eres de Gran Bretaña' señalo el otro viendo el uniforme verde oscuro.  
'Arthur Kirkland' dijo el ingles estirando su braso en forma de presentacion  
'Kiku Honda' dijo el otro estrechando las manos aun con dudas si quien estaba al frente suyo era amigo o enemigo.  
'Lo siento por lo de hace un rato'  
'No importa, al menos se han salvado mas que en la vez pasada' dijo el japones mientras sus ojos visualisaba la escena del ataque de hace unos dias.  
'Me alegro' dijo sonriente el otro haciendo que el oriental se sorprendiera.  
'Es extraño que te alegres siendo del pais enemigo'  
'Bueno... no es que alla querido participar en esta guerra'  
'Es lo mismo conmigo' dijo mirando abajo el japones, ni siquiera queria tener ese cargo que poseia actualmente 'Solo quiero que esta guerra pare'  
'Yo igual, desearia tener paz pero al parecer los gobiernos evitan ese deseo' dijo el ingles  
'Si...'  
Pasaron la tarde hablando sobre politica, cuando tuvieron que despedirse quedaron con verse nuevamente, los dos quedaron gustosos con la charla que habian tenido, a pesar de que eran de paises enemigos ellos practicamente eran amigos.

Al dia siguiente los dos se encontraron en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior, el japones habia tenido unos problemas pero habia podido llegar a tiempo, sus ropas se encontraban algo rotas y su braso estaba vendado (lo atacaron u-u), el ingles se preocupo por el estado de su amigo pero este le dijo que no se preocupara. Los dias pasaron y aquello se habia vuelto una rutino pero el japones siempre se presentaba con mas heridas, el ingles trataba de saber que pasaba pero el japones evitaba responder con cualquier excusa.

El japones una tarde llego a la reunion como habitualmente lo hacia pero el ingles cuando llego vio a su amigo botando un gran charco de sangre, lo atendio como pudo y cuando se dispuso a revisarlo vio distintos tipos de heridas en su cuerpo que parecia de porcelana . La mañana siguiente el japones desperto en un hospital con un ingles dormido al lado suyo, el otro al despertar le explico al japones que se encontraban en una aldea algo lejana de la ciudad asi que no habia mucho problema de que estubieran ahy, el japones por su parte se exalto al enterarse que no estaban en la ciudad pero luego se tranquiliso.

Habian pasado unos dias despues del incidente anterior y el japones ya estaba dado de alta, aun no habian regresado a la ciudad por miedo de que hubiera un ataque, los dos eran bastantes cercanos aunque el ingles no se habia atrevido a preguntar sobre las heridas del japones ya que al parecer este no queria referirse al tema, pero un dia decidio preguntar.  
'Oye... Kiku...' dijo llamando la atencion del japones que se encontraba leyendo bajo la luz de la vela.  
'Si?'  
'...Por que aquella tarde en que te lleve al hospital estabas heridos?'  
'...' el japones guardo silencio por un rato inpacientando al ingles aun mas de lo que estaba.  
'Mis mayores me empesaron a encargar distintas... misiones...' dijo dudando de sus palabras, no queria decir toda la verdad que estaba evitando en esos momentos.  
'Deverias tener cuidado' dijo el ingles con la mirada preocupada, se preocupaba en verdad, el japones era lo unico que le preocupaba en verdad.  
'Esta bien' dijo el oriental tratando de tranquilisar a su amigo.

Una tarde algo rompio la tranquilidad que tenian los dos, un avion bombardero se aproximo al pueblo, era uno de Gran Bretaña que en segundos pudo hacer que aquel pueblo ardiera en llamas, Arthur corria por el bosque con Kiku que corria como podia, sabia que posiblemente ese avion vendria por el.

* * *

**Probablemente alla muchas muchas faltas de ortografia pero algun dia lo arreglare! y tambien puede que este corto peor bueno... puedo hacerlo mas largo...**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Se oculta detras de una pared) Hola! jeje aqui con el segundo capitulo... me tarde bastante... jeje pero bueno... me tarde porque esta cosa de la inspiracion nunca venia y me atacaba y no podia avansar porque no sabia como -3- pero aqui esta! ajajaja me siento perfecta con esto xd esto creo que terminara con la tercera parte y creo que hare un epilogo sep ^^ Bueno paro de molestar y les dejo el capitulo/parte lo que sea!**

**Nota: Hetalia no es mio!**

**Advertencias: Matthew muy distinto, es decir, OOC? asi se dice creo...**

* * *

Habían alcanzado un lugar seguro fuera del peligro que había se detuvieron a respirar un poco, habían corrido bastante sin tomar descanso alguno, estaban al menos a una distancia que se podía considerar segura, por el momento.

Kiku había estado callado durante el rato que tomaron para descansar, su mente estaba hecha un caos total, '¿como lo habían encontrado?', era la única duda que rondaba en su mente, Arthur por su parte se preocupaba por el japones, hace ya un tiempo que el solo pensaba en su amigo pero de una forma mas especial por lo que le preocupaba que el estuviera tan callado, bueno, mas de lo normal, no se atrevió a preguntar, al menos no por ahora, no deseaba interrumpir al japones que se encontraba pensativo y algo asustado. Después de unos minutos una explosión mas se escucho y esta era mas cercana, volvieron a correr tratando de estar lo suficientemente alejados de todo el bombardeo pero se sintieron diversos disparo a dirección suya, el japones giro su cabeza para ver quien atacaba, pudo ver al avión que disparaba hacia ellos, reconoció al avión enseguida, era el avión de la persona que lo vio cometer ese asesinato. Se apresuraron mas hasta que perdieron al avión.

Por fin a salvo de todo peligro se detuvieron al interior de una casa que estaba abandonada, el pelinegro no había dicho nada en todo su tiempo, se encontraba pensativo, el ingles solo se limitaba a mirarlo, no quería preguntar nada que molestase a su amigo pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, cuando se iba a disponer a preguntar el pelinegro hablo primero.  
'Me persiguen' menciono mirando al suelo.  
El rubio le quedo mirando, ¿Acaso era por eso que habían atacado la aldea?.  
'¿Por que razón?'  
'...' el japones seguía mirando el suelo con una mirada de culpa.  
'Si lo deseas no me cuentes'  
'Yo... soy un criminal de guerra...' susurro, pero aun así el rubio logro oír lo que dijo el pelinegro.  
El japones decía la verdad, sus superiores le obligaron a hacer crímenes horribles chantajeándolo con dañar a su familia, no le importaba morir en realidad pero que su familia fuera dañada era horrible para el.  
'Lo siento...' dijo aun viendo el piso, el rubio estaba quieto, no se esperaba eso del japones.  
Los dos mantuvieron el silencio bastante raro, el ingles solo pensaba en que hacer, ¿todos aquellos reportes que había recibido, ¿eran a causa de su amigo?.

Pasaron la noche en aquella casa sin dirigirse la palabra ni una sola vez, ninguno había dormido, cualquiera hubiera creído que era para estar alerta pero la verdadera razón era porque ninguno podía dormir por la incomoda situación que había entre ellos dos, al día siguiente intercambiaban miradas de desconfianza, culpa, etc.

'Kiku' susurro el ingles llamando la atención del otro.

'Quiero que sepas que a pesar...' tomo aire y pensó delicadamente en lo que iba a decir. 'A pesar de que allas hecho eso... a mi... no me importa' el japones abrió los ojos con sorpresa. 'Ya que tu... me importas... y es por eso que yo... te amo' declaro al fin.  
El japones quedo estático ante la declaración el igual había empesado a pensar en el ingles como mas que un amigo pero simplemente se negaba a creerlo. El ingles veía de reojo al japones que aun seguía impresionado por las palabras de su amigo, ¿acaso a el no le importaba que el hubiera hecho esas cosas tan horribles?, era extraño...

El silencio era sepulcral pero pronto fue interrumpida por la voz del japones.  
'Yo... también... le amo...' susurro casi inaudible, estaba sonrojado viendo el suelo.  
El ingles quedo quieto, no sabia como actuar ante esa situación, creía que el japones lo rechazaría pero... nunca creyó que sus sentimientos fueran aceptados.  
El ingles sin mas preámbulos abraso al japones por sorpresa, haciendo que el japones se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba.  
'Me alegro' dijo el ingles sonriendo tontamente mientras tenia al japones entre sus brazos 'Juro que te protejere' susurro nuevamente.  
El japones todavía no reaccionaba, ¿como es que el ingles le perdonaba? y es mas, correspondía los sentimientos que el mantenía guardados con temor a ser rechazado. Correspondió al abraso tímidamente mientras sentía seguridad en los brazos del ingles, cerro los ojos y cayo dormido por el cansancio.

* * *

El tiempo corrió y ambos lograron estar en paz en otro pueblo lejano al anterior, ambos ya habían comenzado una relación hubo un tiempo donde tuvieron que esconderse de los demás pero pasadas las semanas ya no hacia falta, iban de pueblo en pueblo viajando, evitando que los encontraran, vivían felices así el japones sonreía mas junto al ingles, parecía un paraíso que no podía terminar.

Una mañana Kiku había despertado sin Arthur a su lado, se extraño ya que generalmente el ingles despertaba junto a el, creyó que podría estar en la cocina pero no le encontró, reviso por toda la casa que habían alquilado, por el patio pero no había rastro de el, se había empesado a preocupar, fue entonces que mientras buscaba al ingles encontró una nota, estaba escrito en rojo, era sangre...

''Lo tenemos''

Eran las únicas palabras que habían en la nota, al japones se le corto la respiración sabia que significaban esas palabras, sabia muy bien quien las había escrito.  
'Matthew...' susurro con ira al recordar al canadiense, arrugo la nota y se fue a su habitación.

Tomo una katana mas un revolver que había mantenido ocultado del ingles, se coloco su uniforme militar que aun conservaba y salio de aquella casa que tenia con el ingles, se giro para verla por ultima vez, no estaba seguro si iba a regresar vivo.

* * *

Miro con odio al canadiense, aquel que había su compañero, incluso amigo, este solo sonreía sadicamente mientras sostenía el látigo como si de un dulce se tratara, vio al ingles detenidamente para azotarlo una vez mas, sonriendo, disfrutándolo se relamió mientras veía a su ex-amigo lleno de heridas causadas por el artefacto que tenia en manos, se preguntaba como es que habían localizado su ubicación.  
'¿¡Que demonios quieres!?' pregunto el ingles mirando al canadiense.  
El canadiense lo miro como si de escoria se tratara, soltó el látigo y se acerco al ingles que se encontraba encadenado de manos y pies.  
'Shh...' dijo mientras veía de frente a su ex-compañero 'Deverias estar callado con tu condición actual' sonrió aun mas.  
'¿¡Por que demonios lo has hecho!?' grito aun mas exaltado.  
'Para atraer a la rata'  
Arthur abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿Acaso se refería a Kiku?, chasqueo la lengua de impotencia, trato de mover sus manos que se encontraban arriba de su cabeza sujetadas por unas cadenas pero obviamente era imposible liberarse, bajo la cabeza resignado, rogando que el japones no viniera.

Después de una hora el canadiense se aburrió y dejo solo al ingles, que estaba agotado y adolorido de las múltiples heridas que le habían ocasionado anteriormente, cerro los ojos y quedo dormido, ignorando que el japones ya había entrado al lugar donde estaba.

* * *

El japones logro burlar a toda la seguridad que había en el lugar, la habían reforzado desde su ultima visita, sonrió cuando pensó eso, camino sigilosamente por los pasillos del recinto mientras evitaba que le vieran, devia mantener la guardia alta por si es que alguien notaba su presencia en el lugar, en el momento en que se giro pudo ver a unos hombres que le habían notado, los mato en solo segundos para después apresurarse en rescatar al ingles.

'Perdóname por meterte en esto... Arthur'

* * *

**Bueno... criticas?, odio? lo que sea xd Adios!**


End file.
